The child of Fairy tail
by Piratequeen0
Summary: before Lucy came Gray and Loke went on a mission to aide the council in a project, something to do with that mission has now become the guild's biggest secret and now that Lucy, Gajeel, and Juvia know things are much more hectic than they used to be especially when Gajeel gets in pretty deep. I don't own fairy tail there will be pairings such as GaLe NaLu Gruvia ect.
1. Secret

**Fairy tail's child**

**Chapter one: secrets**

Lucy couldn't help it as she watched Lisanna help out behind the bar as Mira was away, Mira and Erza had been disappearing a lot together lately this seemed to happen a lot some of the fairy tail members would disappear without a mission Lucy had noticed it happening sense she joined it was always like some big Secret too. Gajeel and Juvia had noticed it also so it appeared that only the newest members of Fairy tail were left in the dark when it came to this big secret and no one would tell Lucy when she asked not even Natsu! Juvia had been getting bothered about this also Gajeel certainly wasn't bothered at all the way he figured it, it was one less thing for him to worry about but of course the two women didn't let it drop so easy which he knew meant that he was going to get dragged into something that he wasn't going to be allowed out of until they got what they wanted.  
"Levy why won't you tell us" Lucy practically begged her friend as they sat there she wanted to know so badly and no one would say a word, Levy sighed a little putting down her glass of water the two women had been begging her for the past ten minutes to let them know what the big secret was Levy sighed before standing up and heading to the bar for another the two women dragging the dragon slayer with them as they went to follow the script mage  
"I'm sorry but if you want to know you'll have to talk to the Master and Gray" Levy said Juvia's eyes lit up with hearts at the thought of having an excuse to speak with the man of her dreams however this confused the other two mages as to why they would have to speak to both Makarov and Gray about it, Lucy, figuring that Gray would be the easiest quickly went to him  
"Gray can I ask you an itty bitty favor?" Lucy asked Gray looked at her and sighed  
"No you can't know the guild secret" Gray said standing patting her on the shoulder and walking away Lucy glared daggers at his back he hadn't even listened to her! Even though that was exactly what she was going to ask  
"Gray you're missing your pants!" she yelled after him Gray swore before quickly running off in an attempt to go find them Lucy muttered a few choice words under her breath Gajeel sighed a little bit  
"If you're so curious just follow Natsu tomorrow" Gajeel said Lucy gave Gajeel a curious look not quite understanding how he knew this neither did Juvia  
"How do you know to follow Natsu?" They both asked him quietly at the same time causing the iron dragon to chuckle a little bit at the reaction of the two girls as they stared at him in awe  
"I was heading to the bathroom my first couple days here and stumbled across a chart in the back room it didn't say what it was for but Natsu is after Mira and her part ends tomorrow" Gajeel explained simply Lucy smiled happily and thanked him before hurrying off the next morning the two women ended up doing the exact thing dragging the iron dragon along with him they followed Natsu and Happy all around town the two stopped at the strangest places first stop was a candy store which wasn't too unusual until Natsu bought three big bags of Candy and he and happy saved the third, then they went into a child's clothing store and bought two dresses a pink one (that kind of matched Natsu's hair) and a blue one, Lily was snickering the whole time they were in there which caused the two women to shush him, and lastly the two went into the toy store again not unusual until they bought a bunch of dolls once their errands were done they headed into the forest the group following after somehow Natsu hadn't noticed them yet at least as far as they knew he hadn't they got to a small little house deep into the forest outside of the town Natsu entered the house  
"This is not Natsu's place" Juvia said confused Lucy shook her head this was rather confusing Gajeel sighed knowing they weren't going to let this go, he approached the little house with Lily and went to an open window the two women quickly followed and peered inside Natsu entered the room laying on a small bed in the corner, was a young girl fast asleep, she had pale skin and from they could see she had a rather thin figure most likely from being sick she appeared to be ill she had a cloth draped across her forehead and a flushed face, she had freckles scattered across her cheeks and light red almost orange hair, she wore a white nightgown and was cuddled close to a small purple teddy bear with a green and brown plaid bowtie that was rather worn from years of being plaid with, she was young appearing to be only about four or five years old.  
"So the secret is a little girl?" Lucy asked confused instead of clearing things up for the three this kind of just brought up far more questions, was this just some kind of mission that the guild had taken on? Or was this just something more? And who was the child?  
"What are you three doing here?" The three all jumped Lucy and Juvia giving a quick shriek of fright and turning to face a not so happy Gray and Erza, they had been caught in the act of spying Natsu quickly came up fists roaring with fire only to see the group he sighed and powered down this was not going to be an easy explanation  
"We wanted to see what the big secret was and clearly you weren't going to tell us so we decided to take matters into our own hands" Lucy said Juvia nodded her agreement Gajeel just stayed silent leaning against the wall he didn't have to tell them anything right? Gray sighed doing a bit of a face palm  
"So much for the time limit before the secret is brought to new guild members" Gray muttered to himself  
"Who is she and what's going on?" Lucy asked glaring  
"She's Gray's daughter" Erza suddenly interjected


	2. Lucy's guilt

**Fairy tail's child**

**Chapter two: Lucy's guilt**

Jaws dropped all around at the sudden out burst from the reequip mage and eyes fell on Gray who sighed trying to figure out how to explain this but before he could there was the sound of the door creaking they all turned around to see the little girl from earlier, her large round violet eyes watching fearfully as she half hid behind the door still clutching the bear close to her as she took a step back Gray quickly walked to the girl  
"Miya, what are you doing up?"  
"I-I heard shouting" she said quietly looking around at the three new comers Gray smiled and scooped the little girl into his arms and brought her inside the house the others all followed Gray tucked the little girl back into the bed and replaced the cloth on her head before smiling gently at her and brushing some hair out of her face Miya smiled a little bit at him  
"Mr. Gray can you tell me a story?"  
"Later I have to talk to some friends of mine is that ok?" he asked her the little girl nodded Natsu smiled a bit before beginning to show her the dolls that he had gotten her to distract the child as Gray closed the door to the bedroom and turned back to the three all standing and watching rather confused so many questions running through their minds Gray sighed  
"She biologically isn't my daughter, about a year before Lucy joined the guild Loke and I took a job helping the council they had just busted some big scientists for doing illegal experiments" Gray began to tell the story

_Flash back_

_Gray and Loke sighed they didn't like this they hadn't expected things to go like this at the moment they were just taking care of some of the animals they had used to experiment on taking them up to the council and most of the creatures would be "put down" the scientists had been trying to make the ultimate mage, one who could control all kinds of magic without having only temporary affects this meant all kinds of magic ancient magic, dragon slayer magic, anything they could discover,  
"We're almost done in here" Loke said this job had taken a lot out of the both of them it was quite depressing and at times very dangerous some of the scientists that hadn't been caught yet would return in an attempt to steal back the research in which case the Rune knights and the two other mages would have to fight. This was something the two mages hoped to never do it again without getting complete details next time, while taking up a couple of the still empty cages Loke paused Gray looked at him confused as to why he stopped  
"What's up?" Gray asked but Loke quickly shushed him trying to listen, in the silence of the room small sobs could be heard both were puzzled no one was supposed to be down here but them, cautiously they went toward where the sound was coming from, there they saw a slightly larger cage but what they saw inside was completely shocking there in the cage was a small three year old Miya she was covered in large cuts and bruises, her hair was a mess and she was wearing a medical gown, Miya sat with her knees hugged to her chest with her forehead resting on her knees as she sobbed, Loke gave Gray a look that showed how confused he was Gray never took his eyes off of the girl he walked over and knelt down causing the little girl to look up and press herself against the opposite side of the cage frightened  
"Hey, hey it's alright, you don't have to be afraid" Gray told her trying to be a soothing way trying to show that they had no intentions of hurting her but Miya was still cautious  
"Wh-who are you?" she asked them her voice shaking just as much as she was as she slowly wiped the tears out of her eyes  
"I'm Gray this is my friend Loke," Gray introduced as he started to pick the lock on the cage which only seemed to frighten the girl even further so Loke stopped his friend smiling at the girl  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I-I'm one of the experiments" Miya said Gray felt a sickening feeling enter his stomach these scientists had clearly done more than the council had known about, a human experiment and a child at that Gray gave Loke a look though Loke tried to look calm Gray noticed his fists were clenched clearly just as pissed off at the thought of it as he was, Gray the turned back to the girl  
"Well the scientists are gone this experiment is being stopped, do you know where your family is?" Gray asked Miya shook her head no slowly  
"I-I don't have a family not that I can remember" she said Gray really hoped he ran into another of those scientists, he would have liked to beat the crap out of all of them if he could.  
"What's your name?" Loke asked thinking that maybe they could try and go off of that  
"Experiment 666" she replied  
"No what's your name"  
"They never gave me one, I've always just been called 666"  
Loke stood up running a hand through his hair this poor kid, Gray finally got the lock off and opened the door he held a hand out to her to help her out of the small cage Miya hesitated before she took it and crawled out she quickly ran over to a desk nearby covered in things and grabbed her teddy bear which was sitting over there she hugged it close to herself in a kind of relief  
"What do we do about this?" Loke asked looking to Gray, gray was puzzled  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really think the council is going to let her slide?" Loke asked Gray was confused unsure of what his friend meant Loke sighed realizing this he watched to make sure the child wasn't paying attention to what they were saying before he continued what he was trying to get Gray to see._

_"She participated in this experiment Gray they're not exactly the most reasonable people" Loke told him Gray nodded a little bit trying to think about what they could possibly do  
"We have to tell them at least they know there are 666 experiments" Gray said simply "that's kind of why it took this long"  
end flash back_

Gray kind of had a far off look as he remembered it he shook his head thought to clear his head off as he shook his head a bit the three watching now Lucy looked like she could cry at the child's story  
"Unfortunately Loke was right they weren't going to be reasonable about this, especially when they found out that she was the closest thing to success that had come so far, she did have several different types of magic at the time and according to her she could get more but it's a painful process and she doesn't even want it to begin with, the council ordered her death and even put me and Loke to do it, wanting to teach us some kind of lesson I don't even know needless to say we didn't we snuck her back to Makarov and set this up" Gray proceeded as he looked over at his friends Lucy and Juvia now looked horrified at the thought of the council ordering a child's death for something she didn't have a control of, she was used for an experiment and that wasn't her fault, Gajeel even seemed a little surprised about it  
"Gray and Loke practically raised Miya when they were out the rest of the guild pitched in to help her as well" Erza also chimed in Lucy then felt a twinge of guilt as something clicked in her head she bit her lip and looked down at her feet she knew that this wasn't what they were implying but it still came to mind  
"You mean until Loke became my spirit again" Lucy said Erza and the others were silent for a long time unfortunately giving Lucy her answer,  
"Miya was far closer to Loke than I was I guess I didn't want to be a bad influence because of my stripping habit, we all decided not to tell you because we knew how you would feel if we told you Lucy" Gray said to her Lucy now felt a weight of guilt, the child had clearly been through hell and then Lucy had gone and made it worse, at least that's how it seemed any way Lucy then looked up at them  
"So how's she sick?" that seemed to be another touchy subject  
"She caught something before Loke left and well she was doing fine until he left" Gray said sheepishly  
"The doctor said it was a relapse due to depression" Erza also added quietly she didn't want to Lucy just closed her eyes and sat down on a couch and put her head in her hand so she had single handedly ruined the only good thing in this child's life? Lucy sighed running a hand through her hair as everyone tried to comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault but even then Lucy couldn't help but think it was. Lucy sighed when Natsu came out of the room he looked over at the others  
"Where's Miya's medicine? Her fever just spiked"  
"I'll get her some cold water" Erza said before hurrying to the kitchen Gray followed in close pursuit so that he could get the medicine for the moment ignoring the three intruders Natsu went back into the room Lucy followed after him watching as Miya coughed into her arm and clung to the bear, Miya was the first to notice her and curled up into her covers more, Natsu looked up and smiled  
"Miya this is Lucy, she's a celestial spirit mage" Natsu told Miya, Lucy then got a brilliant idea and smiled she nodded  
"Hi Miya" Lucy said walking over and sitting on the end of Miya's bed "Do you want to see what I do?" she asked her Miya hesitated before nodding slowly Lucy reached for her keys before finding Loke's she smiled softly and stood  
"Open Gate of the lion, Leo" with that Loke appeared he looked worried for a moment then realized where he was, Miya's eyes grew wide as she sat up the facecloth slipping off her forehead and into her lap  
"Mr. Leo!" she shouted happily Loke looked at Lucy then turned to Gray as he entered the room and was surprised to see the spirit before him  
"What happened to new recruits have to wait a year before meeting her?" he asked  
"They followed Natsu" Gray said giving Miya her medicine Loke now looked concerned sitting on the bed where Lucy had been he pressed his hand against Miya's forehead and quickly pulled it away surprised before he could even ask Erza came back in with the cold water putting the cloth in it and ringing it out before putting it on Miya's forehead and making her lay down in bed again  
"What's wrong? I thought you were better when I left" Loke asked concerned for the girl he called his daughter  
"relapse due to depression" Natsu said without really thinking he cringed when Erza and Gray both hit him in an attempt to silence him Loke stared at the little girl who now looked so happy to see her father figure Lucy felt so much better now she walked over to them  
"Miya, how would you like it if whenever I saw you I promise to summon Loke if you start to get better" Lucy offered Miya grinned and nodded quickly Loke looked at Lucy and mouthed a thank you to her Lucy could tell that this was very important to the both of them he couldn't help but be happy at her work now she didn't feel so guilty she could bring Loke back into the little girl's life, which made her extremely happy, it was about an hour later until the little girl's fever went down and she fell asleep Loke watched her smiling and stroking her hair gently Lucy had never seen this side of the stellar spirit before he even acted as if he biologically was her father it was something that she wasn't used to seeing but she definitely thought it was cute.  
"So we'll have to tell Mira so she can work you three into the schedule" Gray said smiling a bit Lucy shook her head  
"I'll just help around whenever Natsu does, speaking of which how does this work?" "everyone gets about a week with her it mostly goes by teams to see her it also depends on who is on a mission at the time and who's filling in we all just pretty much try to help out when we can" Erza explained to them

"And never leave Natsu alone with Miya for more than an hour" Gray muttered to himself Natsu was about to yell but Juvia quickly slapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't  
"you two will wake Miya" Juvia said frowning a little bit after a bit of the older guild members talking all left except for Happy, Lucy and Natsu Loke had gone back to the spirit world to Save Lucy's magic Lucy leaned back against the couch Natsu grinned a little bit at her  
"That was a really nice thing you did for Miya and Loke" Natsu said he knew it was to relieve her own conscience as well but it was still nice, Natsu hadn't seen Miya's face light up like that in a long time not sense Loke had promised to take her to an amusement park which she had never been to before Lucy smiled at him and shrugged not really caring she just felt that it was going to be fun being able to help out and finally be able to show Loke how much she appreciated him doing something that clearly made him happy and he was happy doing,

Taking care of his little girl.


End file.
